wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 46
Summary : As Perrin finishes his meeting with Rand, he finds Davram Bashere waiting for him. Bashere simply says, "We will talk", and then leads Perrin to a room. At first, Bashere implies that Perrin is merely seeking access to the Broken Crown. Perrin retorts that he is merely a blacksmith. Then Bashere discredits Perrin's marriage to Zarine. Perrin insists it was valid―it was the same ceremony always used in the Two Rivers. Bashere dismisses it because Zarine isn't old enough to marry and if she doesn't convince her mother she will be sent to the Saldaean camp. And if that happens Bashere will have to kill Perrin. Eventually, after a long discussion, Bashere judges that Perrin is good enough to be Faile's husband and they go to see the women. When they get there, Perrin hears and then sees that Faile and her mother, Deira, have slapped each other. Deira questions Perrin's ability to dominate Faile. Eventually Davram tells her to back down and she does. : Min comes in and sits in her usual chair―Rand's lap. Min lets slip that Faile is the falcon from a previous vision and that she'll be furious when "the hawk" shows up. Rather than ask what that means, Rand asks if she's seen anything that concerns him. Twice Perrin will have to be there for Rand. Even if Perrin is there, he might not be able to protect Rand. But if he is not there, something bad will definitely happen to Rand. Min reminds Rand that she discovered that the Salidar Aes Sedai are holding secret meetings with the nobles in Caemlyn. : Demira is hoping to meet an eyes-and-ears of hers that works in the palace library, but he must not have received her message on the meeting time. She's irritated because the men on the street keep admiring her because of her Domani dress, which she only wears out of habit. She begins her journey back to the inn through the alleys. She meets six men dressed like Aiel men. As they pass her, they stab her with their spears and she loses consciousness. One of them was a squat man with black, villainous eyes. : Sulin shows Perrin and Faile to their rooms and starts explaining everything to them. Not realizing she is not a real servant, Perrin gives her a tip to get rid of her. Sulin is furious, but accepts the coin and leaves in a huff. Faile lets Perrin know that spying is a wife's job and she is going to do it to protect him, even from Rand if she can. Perrin demands that she refrain from spying on Rand. She puts on a show of compliance. Then she suggests that they get working on the six (or more) grandchildren that they just promised to Deira. : Demira wakes in the Crown of Roses, surprised that she is not dead. Before losing consciousness, she received a verbal message that she and the other "witches" should stay away from the Dragon Reborn. At around the same time a stranger came into the Crown of Roses and announced that he had just seen an Aes Sedai being pursued by Aiel who looked like they intended to kill her. At that moment Demira's warder, Stevan, felt her being stabbed. Stevan took Berenicia with him. None of Demira's injuries were fatal―a clear indication that she was meant to survive. The Aes Sedai assume the warning and the attack were at Rand's direction. Verin enters and begins to take over from Merana to help set direction on how to respond to the attack. Verin is as strong as anyone else in the embassy and is much older, putting her at the top of the unspoken Aes Sedai hierarchy. They decide to stop meeting with Rand for a few days. Characters * Perrin * Rand * Faile * Davram Bashere * Deira Bashere * Lews Therin in Rand's head * Min * Demira Eriff * Stevan * Merana Ambrey * Berenecia Morsad * Seonid Traighan * Verin Referenced * Sulin * Alsbet Luhhan * Artur Hawkwing * Gaul * Daise Congar * Mat * Sammael * Melaine * Pelivar * Aviendha * Elayne * Bain * Chiad * Mistress Cinchonine Innkeeper * Milam Harnder Places * Royal Palace of Andor Referenced * Two Rivers * Tyr * Sidona * Bashere * Tear * Caemlyn * Arad Doman * Cairhien (city) * Bandar Eban * Watch Hill * Emond's Field * Saldaea * Shienar Items Referenced * Horn of Valere